First
by blindingstars07
Summary: Oneshot/ Nana tells Yoonsung that she loves him for the first time. A night of firsts for both Nana and Yoonsung.


Nana jolted awake, her eyes wide as she breathed heavily. Squinting as her eyes got used to the dark, she felt her head sink back into the pillow in relief after realising she was in bed. It was just a nightmare, her reliving her parent's car accident again. She heard a small grunt to her left and she turned to see Yoonsung's back facing her as he slept soundly.

He slept without a shirt tonight, complaining it was too hot in the summer to do otherwise. This allowed her a clear view of the map of scars on his back, ones she knew he got from his days of training in Thailand and being the City Hunter. It has been a few months since everything ended. Yoonsung still awoke on some nights calling out her name, dreaming of her being in danger while he acted as the City Hunter. Nana would then have to calm him down and reassure him that everything was fine now; she was right by his side.

Reaching out her hand, Nana touched the scar on his shoulder lightly, the one that _she_ had caused when she put a bullet in him. She traced the wound, feeling the slight bump under the healed skin. And then she leaned forward and touched her lips to his shoulder lightly. She heard him take in a sharp breath as she did this and leaned back instantly.

Yoonsung rolled onto his back and turned to face her.

"What're you doing?" he murmured sleepily.

"Nothing, go back to sleep," she whispered, smiling softly at him.

"Gom Nana," he grinned lazily, opening his arms as an indication for her to come closer.

Nana sidled to his side, fitting herself next to him as his arms came around her. Kissing her forehead, he pushed back a few strands of her hair before asking, "Did you have a nightmare again?"

"Mmmhmm," she replied, burying her face in the crook of his neck as she breathed in Yoonsung's scent.

He responded by hugging her even tighter.

"Yoonsung-ah," Nana called out, her breath tickling him at his collarbone as she spoke.

"Hmm?"

"Saranghae."

Yoonsung pulled back slightly so he could see her face. It was the first time she had said it to him. By the way she looked at him so earnestly, he could tell she meant it. This time, however, the fear that gripped him when she first told him she liked him did not creep up again. This time, he only felt peace.

"You just love being the one to confess first every time, don't you?" he teased.

"I just wanted you to know," she replied, bold and unwavering as she looked him in the eye. Yoonsung felt a tug at his heart as she stared at him. This was what he loved about this plucky girl encircled in his arms – her courage and determination; never backing down.

"Saranghae," he whispered back, before landing his lips on hers, rolling her onto her back as he leaned over her. His hand caressed her cheek as he worked meticulously on her lips, tugging on her lower lip. Nana's hand rested on his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat while the other tangled into his hair. And when he kissed her neck, she let out a small gasp.

Yoonsung worked slowly, trailing kisses around her neck and collarbone as she arched her back and leaned her head back to give him more access. Slowly, he unbuttoned the white shirt of his that she was wearing, trembling slightly as he pushed it open to reveal her white bra. His hands grazed her ribcage as he admired the new expanse of skin he had exposed. His breath on the top of her breasts was sending goosebumps right there.

He wasn't sure if he should continue. Despite Nana spending most nights over at his place and it being common for them to now share a bed, he had never gotten this far with her. After all, they weren't married, and Yoonsung didn't want to be too presumptuous. Things were comfortable where they were, and he was happier than he had ever been.

As if sensing his hesitance, Nana pulled him up so she could kiss him again. Not breaking the contact between their lips, she reached out for one of Yoonsung's hands and placed it firmly on her breast. Yoonsung broke away from the kiss and looked at her, studying her face to determine if this was real or not. She leaned forward and nipped his earlobe between her teeth, and that was enough to send Yoonsung reeling.

Within seconds, Nana was rid of her shirt and bra, Yoonsung exploring new territory as he learned the areas that Nana was now sharing with him. And when she reached down to cup his hardened manhood, he groaned, burying his head into the pillow, his shallow breath on Nana's ear.

When he entered her, he did it slowly and cautiously, leaning his forehead against hers as she cupped his face. Her eyes were closed and her warm breath was on his lips as she panted slightly. It was clumsy at first, but they soon found their rhythm and moved in unison with each other.

When Yoonsung finally collapsed on top of Nana, he was breathing heavily. He rolled himself off her and onto his back, trying to gather himself. Nana clutched the sheets to her bare body as she reached over to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Saranghae," Yoonsung repeated.

Nana just smiled, settling her head on his chest as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
